This proposal describes the development of a CO2 laser arthroscopic delivery device known as the CO2 Laser OrthoScope. This invention is designed for the automated removal of residual polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) bone cement encountered during revision surgery for failed joint arthroplasties. The existing technology for the removal of PMMA consists of manual tools and high speed drills which are often associated with high patient morbidity (complications). Our purpose is to develop and demonstrate the efficiency the CO2 Laser OrthoScope for removal of PMMA in revision arthroplasty. We will prove that this system is cost effective, easy to operate, efficient, requires no alignment devices and reduces both surgical complexity and patient morbidity. This system will incorporate an intraoperative computer automated guidance system with state of the art video visualization and a self contained evacuation system cooled by nitrogen gas. This CO2 Laser OrthoScope system will offer the reconstructive orthopaedic surgeon the next generation of revision arthroplasty equipment. The device will be adaptable to the existing CO2 laser technology available in more than 2,000 hospitals in the United State alone.